


Where I need to go

by plakband111222



Series: When it started in space [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Being Lost, F/M, Kids, Traveling, Whanmeda, hopeless love, mecha station, octavia never got caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plakband111222/pseuds/plakband111222
Summary: When the Ark has crashed down al over the continent - All sky people are orderd to check in with the Whanmeda at te polis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear god, I tought I would be done with this piece so much sooner - but what was supposed tho be a short piece became a monster piece. So I decided to split it up in three chapters! - OH yeah, you kinda really need to read the first two parts if you haven't already, otherwise the story wouldn't make a lot of sense.

It had taken them three years. It had taken them three years, four months, two weeks and six days. It had taken them so long, and they still weren't where they ware supposed to go. 

They where close though, the Polscout Lincoln had said it would only be a day or two walking before they arrived. The other Polscout Nyko was already getting ready to ride ahead so he could warn the polis of their arrival. 

Bellamy was at the back of the mass, making sure no one stayed behind or got injured. He had been doing this since they had left the Clayoquot tribe. He also belonged to the council for every important decision that had to be made, but his main job had always been to take care of those who couldn’t go any further. 

When the ark crashed down on earth all the stations had gotten divided while still in space. The result had been that all the stations had landed all over the continent.

Lincoln had explained that the place mecha station had landed was as far to the west as you could possibly go. The place they where expected to go was pretty much as far east as you could get.  
It had been a long journey.

When they had landed a lot of people had died in the crash, it had been such a blood bath that at first he couldn’t even focus on the blue that his theaters had once told him was called an ocean. A tribe of people had helped them take care of the sick. They had been living quite peacefully for about four months along the Clayoqout Tribe before Lincoln and his crew showed up. 

The Clayoqout had been feeding them, learning them the ground customs and ways. They where kind and gentle people, always in harmony with nature surrounding them and decorated with beautiful feathers and beads on their clothes. They called themselves the natives and where quite proud of that. Bellamy never knew what they meant by that, but he guesses it had something to do with the history before the bombs. The thought to live the rest of his life along the tribe had been okay with him. Yet when Lincoln showed up it was no longer an option. 

The almighty Whanmeda had ordered that all people fallen from they sky had to check in at the Polis. If the Whanmeda ordered something, apparently you had no choice but to do it. 

And so the long walk had begun. They parted with the Clayoqoout Tribe on good terms, knowing they would always be welcomed back and started walking in the eastern detection. 

It had taken Lincoln and his crew about seven months on horse backs to find them. So if you took in account that they didn’t have so many horses for all the people to go on horse back, meaning they had to walk, but also that they didn’t have to look for any other Skaikru, It would take them what? About a year? or something like that to arrive at the polis?  
It didn’t take them a Year as Bellamy had thought at the beginning. 

On his own it had taken Bellamy maybe a year, but the group was almost 300 people big. They had kids, elderly, pregnant women. It still baffled him how people thought this was the best time to get knocked up.  
But nine kids had been born along the way and two women where pregnant now. The had to stop everyday to set up camps, to hunt, to eat to sleep, to keep up energy. 

The group had been moving so slow, they had to survive that first horrible winter high up in the mountains. It had taken four months before they could travel again. Snow had been so bad that for weeks they couldn’t even move outside their tent for more than an hour in fear of freezing to death. They survived on melted snow and broth they made from plants weeds and the occasional rabbit or foxes they could catch. 

It was only the first of many stops along the way. With every village they crossed that had to stop and stay with for at least a week. They all gave them presents to take with them and give to the Wanmeda. On the one hand, the horses where useful. But the rest was just more useless crap they had tho carry with them. Seriously, who needed a golden cup?

They crossed a lot of villages and walked as fast as they could. There even begun to form a rhythm in the days, people begun to understand better what they had to do to survive. Then Pike happened. Bastard. He had rallied the people agains Lincoln and the Whanmeda. Saying it was only a death march that they where on. 

In reality only about a dozen of people had died, and that was manly because of the winter sick, freezing colds and the stupidity of the people them selfs. Of course it was a dumb plan to climb a tree that high.

It had caused them to stop again for almost five months. Pike trying to get the lead. Brainwashing the people and setting up a civil War. Pike had been defeated and peace had returned but wInter had came again. This time it wasn't as bad as it had been in the mountains, but it had to be survived anyhow. They where stuck at that campsite until winter was over. 

Bellamy hated winter. 

Slowly but surely they started to get in a good rhythm. They had made portable huts on wheels, carried by the few horses given to them for the Whanmeda. They had a carriage for the sick, for the children and the elderly. People knew what they where supposed to do on the road, they had hunters, teachers, doctors, scouts, builders, leaders. 

It didn't last long tough. They got sucked up in an othermans war. People fighting for their lives yet again. sixty of their own had died during the battles they had to fight to cross the enemy borders. He himself had taken an arrow in his chest to save the life of one of the younger kids that insisted on forging along side the adults. 

Octavia had been the one to save him. She had dragged his lifeless body all the way to their camp. Refusing to believe he was dead. In the end it had been a very close call. The rehabilitation had taken him months but he came out fine. Just a few more scars on his body. 

A third winter had come, this time less terrible then the first two. Yet it still caused yet another hold up.  
Luckily the people in the city Cincin where kind to them and gave then permission to live in the empty houses of the city. 

Having actual houses to live in, and protect them from the bitter cold winds of the winter gave them a boast to go the last part as quickly as possible. People where tired of walking. They were tired of the lack of stability. They wanted a place where they belonged. 

He got that, even he, at some point had wanted that. When he met Gina, a girl with beautiful brown hair and kind eyes. He would never have been able to love her the way he did Clarke, but since Clarke had died a long time ago Octavia kept bugging him on getting on with his life. 

Eventually he had given in and asked Gina out on a date. After a few months he believed himself to be in love with her, and actually saw himself having a life with her. A house, kids, and everything that belonged with a domestic live. 

Gina had died during the riot pike had caused. He missed her, of course he did, but he missed Clarke more. It took him less time to get over Gina's death while he was still getting over Clarke’s death. God there wasn’t a day where his heart broke all over again thinking about his long lost love.

After that last winter they where fed, warm, almost there and knew they would't run into anymore wars so close to the Whanmeda's territory. 

Last night they had celebrated the end of their travels. Lincoln had gone to a close by town and gotten them floating lights. 

He told their people the story of the lost princess. The girl who had been stolen from her parents and kept in a tower for twenty years before she was found. The lights where a symbolic gesture from her parents to never lose hope she would be found again. Every year on the day she was stolen the entire land would let up the lights and hope she would find her way home. After she had been found they still let up the lights as a celebration she was home. 

During the night the entire sky had lightened up with the floating lights. Not just the ones that their camp threw in the air but those of all the grounders as well. 

For them it wasn't a tradition to honer the lost princess finding her home. For them it was a celebration that they had almost found their home. 

In all his life he had never seen anything as beautiful as last night had been. 

When Lincoln had proposed to Octavia under the lights he couldn't even find it in himself to get angry about it. Even if Lincoln was at least ten years older than his sister. They had been together for a long time and he could see that they where crazy about each other. 

Two more days. Two more days and they would meet the Whanmeda. They would tell her they came in peace and just wanted to settle in with the other sky people that found their ways to the polis. Maybe his old friend Wick would be there. Even though he never socialized much with other people on the ark, he had liked his school mate Wick and he would be happy to see that bastard alive. 

‘Hey.' Octavia gently pushed at his arm. 

Shocked he saw that she had creeped up besides him without him noticing.

'I've been calling your name for at least five minutes.' She smiled at him still glowing with happiness on out her engagement. 

'Just thinking' he replied. 

'So' she said 'I've been talking to Lincoln, and we have decided that as soon as we'll be settled at the polis that we are gonna set you up with a nice girl.'

Bellamy raised his eyebrow as he looked annoyed at his sister. He didn't need anybody setting him up. 

'Did you and Lincoln decide that, or did you and then you just forced Lincoln to go along with your plans?'

'Aaah same thing anyway' Octavia brushed him of. 'Lincoln said he knows a couple of really nice girls at the polis. He just had to check if they haven't gotten married in the time he had been gone.' 

'My girlfriends keep dying on me, no need to send any more innocent girls to their grave just because they are with me.' 

'You are behaving like you are doomed' Octavia huffed. 

Gently she put her arm through his so they could walk side by sides. 

'You deserve to be happy again as well Bell, nobody is going to die for just being with you.' 

'Yeah? Tell that to Clarke and Gina'

Gently Octavia shook at his arm 'Hey listen to me.’ She said as she forced them to stop so she could look him in the eyes. 

'None of those things where your fault okay. You are a good person and you deserve good things. As I already told you a million ti...'

'Stop talking.’ Bellamy interrupted her looking distracted around her.

'No you need to hear this' Octavia went on, ignoring what he had just said. ‘You need to understand that it’s okay to move on and find happy..’

‘No Octavia I’m serious, be quiet for a minute.’ The urgent tone in his voice finally made har stop talking and trying to see what Bellamy was seeing. 

‘Do you hear that?’ He whispered even tough the people in from of them where making enough noise to wake up an entire village. 

‘What?’ She whispered back, she had no clue what he was talking about. But then she heard it as well. 

The sounds was coming from behind them, even tough Bellamy was supposed to be the back of the group the sounds of a crying child was softly coming from the woods behind them. 

‘This way.’ Octavia gabbed Bellamy’s arm again an made him follow her as they walked in the direction the crying was coming from. It took them not long before they saw a little girl sitting on the ground looking at her knee that had a graze on it. 

Bellamy didn’t know the child, and since he knew every single person of their people, he knew that the girl didn’t belong to them, she was a grounder. 

‘Hey’ Octavia said as she approached the child carefully. Obviously not caring that she could be a grounder and therefore could be dangerous. Even if the little girl wasn’t dangerous her parents probably would be.

‘What are you doing?’ He hissed as he tried to hold octavia back. 

‘I’m helping a little kid, what are you doing?’ She said as she pulled her arm free.

‘She could be dangerous.’ He tried to grab her arm again but Octavia moved away to quickly for him to grab her. 

‘That girl probably isn’t even four years old, stop getting you panty’s in a twist about everything that might happen.’ Without even waiting for a response she walked to the girl who by that time was staring at them in confusion, but didn’t make a move to get away from them, still sobbing heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Hey.’ Octavia said again from a closer distance this time. 

‘I want my mama!’ The girl cried out still not moving away from Octavia who was now moving to sit besides the girl.

‘You want your mama?’ Octavia asked her 

‘Yeahhh.’ She said mid sob. It was kinda adorable if he was honest. But still, there could be danger.

‘You have to stop crying if we are going to find your mama.’ Octavia went on trying to calm the girl down. 

‘But I fell down.’ The girl hiccuped, visibly trying to stop crying. ‘Look.’

With a big gesture she pointed at her knee, looking at it like her leg was going to fall off any second now. 

With the side of her sleeve Octavia wiped the blood away. ‘Look’ O said ‘ All clean now.’ 

Bellamy doubted if the wound was clean but at least it made the girl stop crying. 

‘Wat is your name?’ Octacvia asked her as she gently nudged the girls shoulder. 

‘Mama said I’m not allowed to tell a stranger.’ The girl looked at Octavia in clear confusion if she could trust her.   
‘Yeah, that is really smart of your mama.’ Octavia said ‘But how am I going to find you mama if I don’t know your name.’

‘See over there?’ Octavia pointed at Bellamy who was still standing further away from the two girls. ‘He is my brother. He will go to the village to see if your mom is there so I can stay here with you. But if he has to do that, we first need to know your name.’

The girl nodded and looked straight at Bellamy, with big, clear blue eyes that he had only saw on one person before. For a minute it made him light in the head. Seeing those eyes again. 

‘I’m Octavia.’ The little girl said quietly ‘But don’t tell mama I told you. She will be mad.’ 

‘Don’t worry little one.’ Octavia smiled at the girl. ‘Wanna hear something fun?’ She asked 

Little Octavia looked up from the ground listening to what O had to say. 

‘What?’ she asked 

‘My name is Octavia as well. That nerd over there named me when I was born, he named me after the sister of a emperor. So he could feel mighty. But my friends call me O. Do you wanna call me O as well?’

Little Octavia nodded ‘My mama calls me Tavia. She said I have Octavia as name because my daddy told her story of princess Octavia.’ 

‘Did she now?’ O asked. 

Tavia nodded ‘I wanna go home to my mama.’ She whispered.

‘Where does your mama live Tavia?’ O asked 

‘Polis’ Tavia answered shamefully, 

Polis was another two day walk how did that little girl get so far out in the woods all by herself. 

‘What are you doing so far on your own honey?’ O asked Tavia, clearly more concerned about the girl now. 

‘I grabbed the truck so I could follow my light.’ Tavia said as if it should be obvious. ‘But then I lost the truck and now I don't know where I am.’ Immediately the girl began to cry again. 

‘Sssht little bug.’ O grabbed Tavia in a hug. ‘We are on our way to the polis, do you wanna say with us until we get there?’ O asked while stroking the little girls black curls. 

‘Yeah.’ She sobbed. 

They took her with them to their group that the easily caught up to. The graze on her knee had to be disinfected but was completely harmless, although the sting did mad Tavia cry again and reach for O. 

Bellamy agreed with Octavia that the girl was harmless, but still there was a feeling in his stomach that there was something going on with this girl. Why was she alone in the woods, so far away from home. Why didn’t she want to tell who her mother was. Why did the girl look so familiar. After much patience and questioning from Octavia’s side, Tavia finally told them her mother was a woman named Raven and that she lived in the polis with her mom and all her aunties and uncles. 

Multiple children where very common among grounders so it didn’t surprise him that the girl came from a big family. 

Tavia stayed in O’s hut that night. The little girl seemed to have taken a liking to his sister. Lincoln however was kicked out of their hut by O, saying that Tavia was way to young to share a hut with a boy. 

It basically meant that Lincoln had to stay the last night of their walk in Bellamy’s hut. Definitely not his idea. 

Bellamy liked his soon to be brother in law well enough, but to share a bed with him, complete other story. 

The last day of their travels Tavia walked in between him and Octavia holding both their hands and forced them to swing her forward every so often. 

The little girl acted like she had know him and his sister for years instead of just one day and talked about her life the entire way. 

She was 3 years and 11 months, meaning that in just one month she would be a big girl. She could count to two hundred and twenty two and showed them she could. She was raised by just her mom who had pledged never to take a daddy for her until they found her real daddy. But her real daddy was dead so she had a lot of aunties and uncles to fill in because she was such a special girl. Her favorite color was blue because she went to the ocean once and she really liked the sea. She had a teddy bear that was named George and was probably very worried to where she was, she also had a toy soldier named Eva but she was used to war she she wouldn't be worried about her being away. Her favorite animal was a frog because she could jump in the same way and she hated gorillas because they where big and scary. 

Octavia was to one who responded to her story's and kept asking her questions wile he just walked quietly besides them. 

When Tavia tripped over a tree though, he was the fist one besides her to pick her up from the ground and stop her crying. 

When he hugged her agains himself making shushing sound to calm her down he realized that that little girl had wound him around her cute little finger and that he would do anything to protect her. He also realized that he felt a need to protect her, as strong as he used to have over O.

After Bellamy had picked her up and Tavia had calmed down she decided that she didn't want to walk anymore so Bellamy had to carry her the rest of the way. He didn't mind. 

He did however mind the way O was looking at him. He knew that the conversation about him settling down after this would come back.   
'So, tonight when we arrive.' O started. 

'If we arrive tonight I'm gonna find Tavia's mom and then I'm gonna find a nice soft, warm and dry spot, and then I'm gonna sleep for a week.' 

O grinned 'yes, I think we all want that.'

Bellamy nodded. 

'But first we are gonna meet the Whanmeda.'

'I thought there was gonna be a big ass ceremony in a few days when we would have to meet her? Are we seriously going to do that tonight? That is going to take hours!' He wined, he knew he was but he really just wanted to get some sleep. 

'Yeah it will take a few days to arrange the big ceremony, but tonight the two of us will have to meet her.'

'Why?' 

'Because Lincoln and I want to get married as soon as possible, and it is custom to have the family's approve of the match. So you have to approve of Lincoln, and the whanmeda has to approve of me.'

Bellamy was confused 'The whanmeda is family of Lincoln?'

'No' O answered, 'Lincoln doesn't have any family, so the closest person next to him has to approve.' 

'So every couple that doesn't have any family has to travel all the way to the Polis to get the Whanmeda's approval? That seems really inefficient.' 

'No, aunts, uncles, grandparents, brothers..' O looked pointedly at him 'Sisters, and if there is no family whatsoever left, a best friend will do ass well.'

'And what is the Whanmeda to Lincoln?'

'His best friend. Apparently they defeated a mountain together. He had some problems with drugs and she helped him though it. She helped him survive.'

'Lincoln was a drug addict!?' Why didn't he know this!? There was no way he was going to let his sister marry a drug addict.

'The mountain forced it on him.’ O defended her fiancé. 

He sighed, in the three years he knew Lincoln he had never even seen him drink the moonshine Bryan and Macallan had became famous for. It probably was something of the past. But he sure as hell would discuss it with the Whanmeda. 

'She is a really nice person, I know that everybody has this image of her like she is this merciless killer who has absolute power. But out of all the story's Lincoln has told me about her, I've never heard him say one bad thing about her.' 

He huffed 'Fine. So tonight? What will happen?'

O smiled 'I will meet her first so she can get to know me, after a short conversation you will be called, then I have to leave the room and then you to get to talk. You both have to agree to the match. Drink to it, and then you both come down to tell Lincoln and me the verdict,' 

'And after that I get to find a bed and sleep for a week?' He asked hopeful.

'Yes after that you can sleep.’ 

Tavia stirred in his arms. 

'Belly' Tavia said while comparing their hair colors - meaning that she just pulled his hair, which hurt like hell, to hold it against her own to see they where exactly the same color. Apparently she was bored with the conversation the grown ups where having  
'If mama says it's okay, do you and big Octavia want to be my auntie and uncle as well? I like you.' 

'Of course we would love to little bug.' O answered for him stroking her back gently. 

'Okay.' Tavia nodded 'You have to be really nice to mama because she doesn't like new people.'

'And why is that' O asked her.

'Because new people are always bringing mama much work and then she's never home and cranky.' 

'So what if we offer to help your mama with the work? Do you think she would like us then?' O offered. 

Tavia nodded 'See over there?' She pointed to a big tree with a beautiful carved bark. 

'Isn't that pretty!' O sighed as she saw what Tavia was pointing at. 

'It's the pray tree.’ Tavia told them 'Mamma had it made to think of my daddy.' 

Bellamy looked at the tree. It was covered in what seemed like stars. At the bottom a woman and a child looking up. The words 'May we meet again’ written beneath their feet. The carving was so detailed Bellamy had a feeling he could look at the picture for hour and still wouldn't have seen al that there was to see. 

'Is your moma a skaikru?' O asked Tavia.

The little girl nodded and hid her face in Bellamy's neck. 

'Did you know a girl named Raven?' O asked him. 'You must be about the same age?' 

'Bellamy?' 

He had to tear his eyes away from the three to look at his sister.  
'Huh? No, never met.' 

'OCTAVIA!' 

Shocked the three of them turned to the sound of Lincoln's booming voice.

'I have been searching everywhere for you! Don't you hear the horns?'

The sweaty man was running towards them, pointing his hand to the sky.

'What horns?' O asked while she started to run towards her fiancee. 

'The horns! It means war is coming!’ Lincoln breathed heavily and made a move that indicated Bellamy and Octavia should follow him.

Bellamy grabbed Tavia a bit tighter and stared running behind Lincoln who was already speeding his way back to camp, back to the main cabin. O close on their heels shouting questions about what was going on. 

Tavia was crying loudly, not knowing what was going on by the time they reached the main cabin. Octavia held te door open so Bellamy could step in while still holding Tavia close to him.   
Lincoln was already pacing te room. Bryan was studying the map discussing something with Macallan in top speed. Bellamy huffed seeing those two together trying te be important. They where both completely useless.   
To his surprise Nyko was missing from the cabin.

‘Where’s Nyko?’ Octavia asked before he could. 

‘He went ahead to the polis, to inform them of our arrival and to see what is going on.’ Lincoln said, worry across his face. 

‘What is going on?’ Bellamy asked as calmly as he could while bouncing Tavia a bit to calm her down. She had stopped crying but tears of fear where still running down her face. 

Lincoln looked at Bellamy and sighed. ‘I don’t know what is going on. As far as I know there haven’t been any more wars here since the city of light was defeated. That was just before I left. I never head word of any wars here in all the time we travelled. The Whanmeda is a peaceful woman who tries to end any conflict with words rather than weapons. 

‘Maybe there has been an uprise from the Ice Nation? Macallan offered. ‘You always said they where the most difficult tribe to hold in check?’ 

‘No.’ Lincoln answered ‘I know prince Roan, and I know how much he respects the Whanmeda.’

‘Is uncle Roan mad?’ Tavia asked is a small voice. 

Lincoln looked at the little child in Bellamy’s arms and put up a calming smile. 

Is your uncle Roan ever mad Little bird?’ he asked her.

‘No.’ She whispered. ‘No he always brings presents and says what a brave warrior I’ll become. He is always nice to my mama. But mama always tell him he should cut his hear. I don’t think he likes that. Do you think uncle Roan is mad at mama because of that?’

Lincoln smiled at the child. ‘No little bird, I don’t think Prince Roan would get mad about that.’

Tavia nodded and laid her head against Bellamy’s shoulders closing her eyes.

There was a Loud knock on the door before the door was swung open. Nyko breathing heavily stumbling in.   
‘I have two Skaikru with me, they are going to check the camp. I came back as soon as possible.’

‘Why are they going to check the camp?’ Octavia asked

‘The Deda, has been stolen.’ 

‘The what?’ Bryan asked 

‘The Deda, you know the Deda’ Nyko huffed out of breath. 

‘Deda would translate to daughter of the leader in your language.’ Lincoln explains hastily.

There was another knock on the door before a men stepped in Bellamy vaguely recognized. ‘Sorry for this hold up.’ The man started.

‘The Deda has been stolen so we are in a state to get ready to go to war with whoever stole her.’ 

‘Yes of course.’ Lincoln answered. 

‘We are just going to check around if anybody has seen the Deda, or if they have any knowledge about her whereabouts. My name is Murphy, if you have any questions you can come to me.’ 

At te name Murphy Tavia opened her eyes and started smiling 

‘UNCLE MURPHY’ she squealed.

Bellamy almost couldn't hold the child anymore with her squirming out of his arms to get to Murphy. 

Murphy turned around and finally laid his eyes on Bellamy and Tavia. 

‘JESUS CRIST!’ He cursed when he saw and grabbed the child out of Bellamy’s arms   
‘Little Princess, do you have any idea about how worried your mum has been!?’ He scolded the child.

‘I’m sorry’ Tavia said in a quivering voice. ‘I followed my light and then I got lost!. Uncle Bells and aunty O where bringing me home.’ 

‘I’m sure they where’ Murphy said when he hugged the child.

It took him a moment, but then Bellamy remembered how he knew this Murphy guy. 

‘I know you’ Bellamy blurted out. 

Murphy looked up and nodded ‘Officer Blake, how nice of you to come and join us. Can’t say I missed you at all.’

‘You where a delinquent in the sky box.’ Bellamy added. 

Murphy nodded again. ‘Well a lot has changed.’ 

‘If you excuse me, I’m going to bring the little princess home.’ Murphy turned around and stepped out of the cabin.   
Bellamy followed him out, not completely trusting what the delinquent was going to do with the child. 

‘WICK GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE SO WE CAN GO’ Murphy shouted. 

‘You can’t tell me that you checked the entire camp this quickly’ Wick said as he came strolling around. 

‘Wick’ Bellamy said in amazement. 

‘Oh dear god no’ Wick said as he saw Bellamy. ‘The word is going to fall apart if you really survived this all.’ He laughed. 

Bellamy Walked straight to Wick and hugged the man ‘Goddammit man. You don’t how happy I am to see your ugly ass again.’ Wick laughed. 

‘I thought you where dead.’ Bellamy laughed. 

‘Nwah I’m told its hard to get rid of weeds like me.’ 

‘Uhum’ Murphy coughed loudly ‘If you two are done with your PDA would Wick please come with me right now to bring the princess home?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Wick smiled and turned around to catch up witch Murphy. 

‘Hey!’ Wick said as he turned around. ‘Come and have a beer with me and my wife when you are all settled in at the polis.

‘Will do!’ Bellamy shouted to the back of the men.


	3. Chapter 3

Nervously Bellamy sat in the waiting room of a high tower. He had tried to look out of the window but decided that he did not like the feeling of being so high in the sky. Ironically enough. 

After Tavia had been taken from them al the panic in the polis had gone away and the comp was welcomed in. They where given a tower to live in for the time being. All the rooms had working showers and kitchens like they did in the houses they lived in while in Cincin. 

The houses where warm, clean, and the water to shower in was warm -ish, the beds where big and fluffy and the windows big. Clean clothes where provided and a warm dinner in the common room down at the first floor of the building. Bellamy had picked te room besides Lincoln and Octavia’s. 

He had taken a shower for almost an hour, gotten dressed in his own clothes, not wanting to wear something that didn’t belong to him. He had taken some food to his room to eat and fully intended to sleep for a week when Octavia stormed in his room telling him to get ready to meet the Whanmeda. 

He had grumbled and tried to get out of it, but Octavia just dragged him out of his room. 

It ended with him sitting in the waiting room while Octavia and Lincoln where in the room with the almighty Whanmeda.   
God how he wanted his own bed. 

‘I brought you a cup of coffee.’ Another familiar looking gard said as he handed Bellamy a cup. ‘You look like you could use it.’ 

Bellamy smiled at the man ‘Thanks …Uhh… god I remember you.’

‘Nathan.’ The guard supplied. 

It still didn’t ring a bell 

‘Miller.’ The guard tried again ‘Nathan Miller, prisoner nummer 073’ 

‘You where in the sky box.’ Bellamy realized.

‘I was.’ Miller answered ‘I remember you to, you where a guard at the solitary section, You always walked past my cell to get there.’

Bellamy nodded ‘Yeah.’ 

To be honest Bellamy never even looked at te other delinquents he had to walk past. Alway to eager to get to his Clarke. 

‘Hey Miller?’ Bellamy asked. ‘I can’t remember you getting out of the Sky box. As far as I remember they didn’t let anybody out, but I saw that other guy, Murphy as well. How did you survive?’

‘Huh? No, we where never let out of the sky box, at least, not when we where still at the ark.’ Miller said confused.

‘Then how did you survive? I thought the entire skybox where the first to be floated to preserve the oxygen?’ Hope bloomed in Bellamys chest. If there where at least two sky box delinquent that survived - did that mean that Clarke, did Clarke survive, did the skybox survive? Was there a chance Clarke survived as well? 

‘Nawh, we where the fist to be send down to earth as a trial to see if the earth was livable again.’ Miller huffed annoyed.   
‘Like you can send a 100 kids down to their death just to check if you can survive. Fucking Jaha. Almost all the kids died those first few months. Not because of the air but because of the wars they put us in. No training. No weapons. No food. No warm clothes. They gave us nothing to survive down here.’ 

‘How many of you did survive?’ Bellamy asked. Did Clarke survive? Was she one of those first to be send down? 

‘Uh, well, not much.’ Miller said ‘I guess about 30 of us are still alive.’ 

Bellamy nodded ‘Is there a girl that survived? A girl with blond hair, blue eyes, her name was Clarke?’ 

Before Miller could answer the doors opened and Octavia and Lincoln walked out. 

‘Bell, the Whanmeda is ready to see you now.’ She said with a twinkle in her eye maybe the conversation had gone really well. 

‘Yeah’ Bellamy huffed, far more interested in Millers answer than to go see this Whanmeda. But when Bellamy looked up to Miller the guard had apparently already left. 

Sighing Bellamy put his cup of coffee on the table besides him and stood up. He put his clothes right and sighed again. His mood ruined by not getting an answer from Miller. 

‘Go!’ Octavia hurried him along. 

Bellamy nodded and entered the adjoining room. Closing the doors behind him.

‘Belly!’ A shout of a little girl captured his attention. 

‘Hey Tavia.’ He smiled as he bowed down so he could give the little girl a hug. ‘Did you find your mama?’

‘Yeah I did!’ Tavia smiled. ‘And look’ Tavia held up her teddy bear ‘This is George! I told you he’d be worried that I was gone! but he’s all happy now!’   
Bellamy smiled ‘Well thats good princess.’ 

The sound of a metal cup being dropped got his attention. 

Bellamy looked up from the little girl, looking where the sound came from. 

A woman was staring at him, wide eyed, her mouth hanging open a bit. She was dressed in a beautiful ice blue dress, her hear was braided with red streaks but still had the blonde color he knew so well. Her blue eyes staring in to his, her whole body completely unmoving in shock. 

‘Clarke.’ Was all he could manage to say. 

‘Clarke.’ All he could do was stare at the girl he had loved for so many years, the girl he mourned for so many years, the girl he could never forget all those years. 

‘Clarke.’ he tried to tell his body to get moving, to hug her, to say anything else than Clarke, but apparently he was just as lost in shock as she was 

‘Clarke’ 

‘Mama look!’ Tavia pulled at Bellamy’s arm, dragging him along to get closer to Clarke. ‘Look momma, This is Bells, he found me when I followed my light. He’s nice! Can he be my uncle to?’

‘Bellamy?’ Was all Clarke said. But is was enough to get Bellamy out of his own shock. The sound of her voice, even sweeter than he remembered, got him to make the few strides to be standing right in front of her. 

Gently he cupped her face, stroking a piece of hair out of her face. 

‘Is that really you?’ She asked in a quivering voice. 

Bellamy’s head was so full of thoughts he couldn't even think of a reply. All he could think of was Clarke, standing right in front of him, looking pleadingly in his eyes, breathing unevenly, obviously doing everything she could do to calm herself down. 

‘Bellamy is that really ?’ She began to ask again, but before she could finish he kissed. He didn’t even think about it. He just laid his lips upon hers and kissed her. 

This finally made her move as well. She laid her arms in his neck, grabbing onto his hair so she could deepen the kiss.   
Bellamy reveled in the feeling of having her in his arms again. The way she felt. The way she smelled. The way she made tiny moaning sounds while kissing him. 

‘Iiiewl! Mama what are you doing?’ 

It was Tavia that got them to separate.

Clarke just started laughing while Bellamy looked dazed at the little girl. 

Bellamy looked up from Clarke to little Octavia to Clarke again. 

Somehow it clicked. He remembered how he had thought she was pregnant before she died, how he had told her te story of octavia during one of their many nights together, trying to tell her about his sister but not succeeding. He remembers the way Octavia had been as a child, and how much she looked like little Tavia. He saw how much the little girl actually looked like him. 

‘Is she mine?’ He asked Clarke who was still in his arms. ‘Yeah’ She nodded, her laughter died down to look adoringly at Bellamy and her daughter. His Daughter. 

‘Yes Bellamy, she’s yours.’ Clarke confirmed his questioning eyes.

Bellamy nodded and let go of Clarke. 

Little octavia was looking at the both of them, not understanding what was happening. 

‘Hey princess’ Bellamy said while he grabbed her so he could hold her against his side.   
‘How about I won't be your uncle?’ He asked her. 

Tears immediately filled her eyes, rejection hitting her face.   
‘Why not?’ She whispered sadly

‘How about I’ll be your daddy?’ Calling himself Daddy felt so weird and yet so right at the same time. it felt like he was meant to be here, to be a father of this little girl. Bellamy was sure that the shock go having a daughter would hit him soon, but right now it felt like all the puzzle pieces suddenly just fit. 

With big eyes she looked at Clarke, asking for her approval. 

Clarke made the step towards them so she could gently stoke little Octavia’s back 

‘Yes sweets, He’s your daddy.’

Tavia nodded insecure and looked at Bellamy.

‘But daddy’s don’t leave. You can be my daddy if you promise never to leave again.’

Bellamy laughed full of joy. ‘Oh princess that is a promise I’ll make right here, right now. I’ll never leave you. I’ll never leave your mother, and I’ll alway will be here if you need me.’

‘Promise?’ Tavia asked again 

‘I promise.’

‘I never thought I would see you again,’ Clarke breathed. ‘I thought you where dead.’

‘I’m right here princess.’ Bellamy said as he put Tavia back to the ground and hugged Clarke again. 

‘Are you serious?’ Clarke asked ‘Do you promise never to leave us again?’

‘I never wanted to let you go in the first place.’ He put his forehead upon clarks’s and closed his eyes. 

‘You are my home Clarke. Alway have been’ 

She nodded and sighed 

‘You have always been mine.’

When Clarke started laughing suddenly he open his eyes and moved to look at her. 

‘You are such a nerd.’ 

‘What!? Why?’ He asked surprised. 

‘You got me to name our daughter after your sister without me even knowing you had a sister.’

‘yeah, well, Octavia is a good name.’ He tried to defend himself. 

‘Uhuh’ Clarke laughed ‘You are just a nerd who loves his ancient story’s to much.’

‘God Octavia is gonna have a field day with this. She’ll love that her niece is named after her.’ 

‘So Big O can stay my aunty?’ Tavia interrupted. 

‘Yeah.’ Clarke answered her daughter. ‘And lincoln will stay your uncle.’

‘Oh crap yeah.’ Bellamy let go of Clarke and looked across the room. 

‘We are here for Lincoln and Octavia.’ 

Clarke nodded and smiled ‘ I Approve of them, do you?’

‘Yeah.’ Bellamy agreed, ‘Lincoln is a great man.’

‘And Octavia is a Wonderfull woman’

Bellamy nodded ‘Should we drink to it?’ 

Clarke nodded ‘Yeah we should, I have one more question though.’ 

‘Ask away’ He looked for Tavia who had apparently had gotten bored with the grown ups again and was playing in a corner where all her toys where laying. 

‘I approve of Octavia, but do you think she’ll approve of me?’

‘Does she have to approve of you?’ He asked confused 

‘Well she does if you would want to?’ Clarke's face had become red and she started wobbling around nervously. 

The smile on Bellamy’s face got so big he thought his face would break. He grabbed her and started her spinning around. 

‘Oh she’ll approve. And if she doesn’t, I’ll make her approve!’ Laughing he put her down and kissed her again. 

‘Does this mean I’ll get to marry you?’ He smiled agains her lips.

‘If you want to?’

‘Oh trust me princess. I want to.’ 

This time Clarke was the one who instigated the kiss. 

‘You have no idea how much I missed you’ She hummed 

‘You have no idea how much I love you’ He agreed.

Clarke stroked her fingers through his hair and moved his head so she could deepen the kiss. 

 

‘This is taking way to long there is no way they have this much to gossip about’ Octavia said loudly while she opened te door to the room followed by Lincoln who was obviously trying to hold her back.

Shocked Bellamy looked up to see his sister storming into the room. 

‘AUNTY O! Your back!’ Tavia jelled as she ran towards O. 

‘Oh, excuse me for interrupting’ O said as she looked shocked at her brother holding the mighty Whanmeda in his arms. Lincoln however just smiled. 

‘Uhm, what is going on?’ O asked a bit freaked out. 

‘AUNTY O! AUNTY O!’ Tavia tried to get her aunts attention. ‘ AUNTY O!’

‘Yeah little bug, one minute please’ O said distracted. 

‘AUNTY O! Mama and daddy promised you could be my aunty forever!’

‘What?’ O asked as she finally looked down at the little girl

‘Mama promised that you could stay my aunty forever. Bells don’t want to be my uncle. He says he only wants to be my daddy.’ 

‘Daddy?’ Octavia asked 

‘Yeah daddy. Bells can be my daddy.’ Tavia confirmed.

‘Whanmada?’ Octavia asked as she looked at Clarke who was still busy looking adoringly at her brother. 

‘Uuhm Clarke, care to explain?’ Lincoln helped his fiancee get Clarke’s attention. 

‘Ughrm Yeah.’ Clarke said as she freed herself from Bellamy’s arms and looked up to Octavia. 

‘Clarke?’ Octavia asked ‘I thought your name is Whanmeda?’

‘No sweetheart, Whanmeda is just a tittle - mother of death in your language, like Deda would be daughter of the leader in your language.’ Lincoln told his fiancee. 

‘So your name is Clarke?’ Octavia asked. 

‘Yeah.’ Clarke smiled. 

‘As in Clarke. As in Bellamy’s Clarke. As in Bellamy’s Clarke that got floated on the ark?’ Octavia tried to connect te dots. 

‘Yeah O.’ Bellamy smiled. 

‘And Tavia is Clarke’s daughter? Bell you told me you thought Clarke was pregnant when she was floated. Clarke was pregnant with little Octavia?’ 

‘Yeah’ Bellamy confirmed. 

‘But I thought Clarke was dead. You told me Clarke was death. And isn’t Tavia’s mother a woman named Raven?’ 

Bellamy laughed at te confused look at his sisters face. 

‘I told Octavia that she is never to say I’m her mother to strangers. Just incase they get te wrong idea and hold her for randsom or anything like that.’ Clarke explained ‘ And I don’t know you knew I was pregnant. I never dared to tell you and then it was to late’ Clarke continued to Bellamy 

Bellamy smiled and hugged her again. ‘I knew, I just wanted you to tell me on your own terms and as you said, suddenly it was to late.’

‘OH My god.’ Octavia huffed. ‘My brother is a father. I’m an aunt!’

‘Yeah, your my aunty O! thats what I said!’ Tavia said frustrated. 

‘Come here little bug’ Octavia laughed as she picked Tavia up from the ground. ‘My niece is named after me!’ 

‘Yeah she is.’ Clarke smiled.

‘Octavia?’ Clarke walked towards the girl, and grabbed one of her hands carefully. 

‘I just wanted to ask you,’ Clarke started but Tavia interrupted her. 

‘Mama wants too marry daddy but you need to say okay first. But you say that its okay right? Then you can be my aunty forever.’

Octavia smiled and stroked the little girls head. ‘I would love to be your aunty forever.’ 

‘Is that an yes?’ Clarke asked hopefully.

‘Well it’s only a yes if you approve of my marriage to Lincoln.’ Octavia said cheeky. 

Clarke smiled and hugged Octavia tightly, Tavia getting sandwiched between them ‘I couldn’t think of a better match for Lincoln. 

The celebrations went on for weeks. Octavia and Lincoln decided to have a small wedding, But Clarke and Bellamy had no choice but to celebrate it big. The lost King had finally been found and flooding lights where let up every night for weeks. Bellamy became just as important an leader as Clarke was and together the ruled side by side. Never in history since the bombs had there been so much peace in the country. 

Often Bellamy had to rule on his own when Clarke had to take some time of to take care of their newborns. As the family kept growing steadily. Octavia often made fun of Bellamy, telling him she always knew he would settle down.   
Bellamy didn't mind Octavia’s teasing. He loved is sister. He loved all 6 of his children. He loved his wife. He loved his Job. He loved is life.

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT! I don't think I'll add anymore parts to this story, But hey! you never know.   
> Hope you enjoyed it and don't think this last chapter is to qlichee.
> 
> LOVE FOR YOU ALL!


End file.
